oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
El Collectivo
During the dark nights in Callaeope mothers whisper to their children of El Colectivo. The Collective which controls it all. Since the days Gurrelura abandoned their territory in Callaeope to fight for their lands in Laurentia they have wormed their way into society. Serving the basic needs of the people whilst secretly infiltrating them El Colectivo has wormed it's way into all levels of society, governments answer to them with every action they take. No law in Callaeope is passed without their approval and the nations they control are effectively criminal states. There are many different organisations that make up the collective but the five largest retain permanent seats on their council and each of them is listed here 1) Livre Punhos (Free Fists) Hailing from the deeply religious country of Aucaria the Free Fists are less a criminal association than they are a religious military order (with slightly less scruples). The military dictatorship in the capital of San Perito is practically indistinguishable from it as almost all it's leaders are members. President Miguel Carlito is also one of the Punho's chief lieutenants (though not it's leader). The assassins came to power in a wave of religious fervour, the Gurrelurans had never treated Aucarians with a great deal of kindness, breaking their people for their natural resources had not engendered them much affection. So upon the departure of their military the local Aucarians seized upon the remaining Gurreluran civilians with a vengeance. By invoking the religion of their ancestors the Punho's began instigating rituals of human sacrifice. It is because Punho is so feared that they alone among the Colectivo factions have total control of their own state where the others are shared. They have created a nation where almost every vice is encouraged. Worse still their power stretches internationally as they sell their services as assassins for hire, no target beyond their reach. 2) Buitres Nocturnos (Night Vultures) Operating out of Los Ilanto (city of weeping) the second city of (something) Buitres Nocturnos are not the most powerful faction in El Colectivo (or even in their own state) but they do have an almost perfect stranglehold on the international Heroine trade. The opium grown in their region is done so in purer quality than anywhere else on the globe and everyone from the poorest farmers to the wealthiest drug baron profits from the trade. They are the international number one name in Narcotics and they have a price tag to match. Their resources make their partnership with Callado Fraternidad ideal and the two have peacefully held (something) for decades. 3) Callado Fraternidad The Quiet Brotherhood lives up to it's name. Based in the Island state of (something in the city of (something) it's presence is often barely felt. It exists primarily not to profit from territory but from trade. Without it the other major factions could not exist, for it is the Brotherhood which controls all smuggling trade to and from Callaeope, and much of the rest of the world. They have a finger in every pie, but a finger that has to remain unseen to be effective. Wherever there is a black market they are there. Only in Rodina do they have trouble making headway as the local criminals are even more tenacious than they are at turning a profit against the competition. They also launch covert pirating operations from their island, highly feared across the entire Atlantic (?). It is they who offer up a burgeoning narcotics market to Buitres Nocturnos, a partnership that has proven highly lucrative. Still they provide services to all the factions, for a price, a Punhos might find an escape route through a brotherhood chopper or a Bravos troop unit could be transported on one of their freighters. Just make sure your cheque doesn't bounce because the brotherhood will find other ways to get it's due. 4) Frio Bravos The Cold Braves are the ultimate soldiers of fortune, from kidnapping to coups if you have the money then they've got the guns. They've been in conflicts from Dorissia to Notios on land, sea and air. They've held kings for ransom and toppled governments in days, Neustrian Interpol has tried to crush them for decades with little success. Operating out of the Altun Yaxa city of Los Cazador they work for anyone against anyone, which has occasionally made them enemies within El Colectivo. El Banco Hampo in particular has often found it's operations hampered by them, however twice as often as being a thorn in their side the Bravos have helped turn them a profit so El Banco smiles at them, while preparing a knife for their back. The Bravos don't mind though, they have some tactical weapons on hand should that knife hand start to fall. 5) El Banco Hampo (the underworld bank) since the early days of organised crime hard working crooks have needed a way to make use of their ill gotten gains, and El Banco has stretched out a helping hand. From the financial capital of Altun Yaxa, Yaxa City, they spend their days plotting and profitting from white collar crime. When criminals the world over need somewhere to hide their savings El Banco gives them this, for a reasonable slice off the top. Your money will even be reinvested, should you chose, into profitable criminal enterprises for a fair rate of return. Of course if you just want your dirty Aquilla cleaned, El Banco finds a way. As the wizards of financial crime they world their magic and suddenly your bank account fills with entirely 'legitimate' funds that your local tax man can't touch. Of course they keep detailed records of who they've helped, and should the day ever come when they need a favour they never have to ask twice.